


Your Kiss is Sugary Sweet

by thehyacinthgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Birthday Party, First Kiss, Good Peter Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyacinthgirl/pseuds/thehyacinthgirl
Summary: A drabble about cakes and kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you read "Piece of Cake", this story uses the first part of that story, because I didn't know if I wanted this prompt to be Sterek or Steter, so I made both.

Stiles tried to stay along the edges of the party, and out of Laura’s way. He could tell she used the same determination she had for busting criminals and solving cases to host her daughter’s birthday party. Elegant streamers and pastel colored balloons decorated most of the walls, and a large styrofoam number one covered in fake flowers sat cheerfully in a corner. Presents overflowed a table in the living room, while tiny finger foods and pastries covered another. 

The little girl being honored was more pleased to chew on the corner of her mother’s sleeve than the actual party, but that's a baby for you. 

Stiles had been threatened- invited, because years of annoying deputies and late night dinner deliveries to make sure his Sheriff dad was eating properly made him the unofficial son of everyone at the Beacon Hills police station. Laura was younger than most of the deputies but was no less excited to latch onto mothering Stiles and teasing him relentless like the sister he never had. 

He had been introduced to her family, but the house was packed and Stiles couldn't  
remember all the names. The Hale family was one of the biggest families in town, and one of the oldest line. Stiles went to school with a few but hadn't met Laura until she came back after college. 

Stiles smiled, watching Laura get a sloppy kiss from her daughter, while she pretended like the little girl was interested in opening her shiny packaged gifts. An elbow from a passing cousin or someone bumped Stiles’ drink in his hand, spilling it slightly on his shoes. He sighed, feeling slightly claustrophobic and moved through a doorway to the empty kitchen. 

He breathed in, hoping for this to be over soon. He was too tired from staying up to write essays he postponed till the week before they were due, and wasn’t feeling very up to this kind of social undertaking. 

Stiles grabbed a few sweet and sour meatballs from the tray of extra snacks crowded on the counter, and decided to head back to the paper to wish the birthday girl a happy one and satisfy Laura. He cursed when his sleeve caught the edge of another tray, and in slow motion where he couldn't do anything but curse, it tipped.

The smash cake. 

The beautiful pastel pink smash cake, meant for little hands and not Stiles’ clumsy ones, was smeared hazardly across the tiled floor. He winced, hoping no one had heard that. 

“What the fuck am I going to do now? Laura is going to murder me.” Stiles whispered angrily to himself. He peeled the cake board off the mushy mess on the floor and contemplated moving to another country where Laura couldn’t track him down. He grimaced, before feeling a tingling on his neck, and turned to see Laura’s uncle leaning against the door frame. 

Stiles had been introduced earlier in the party, but he had known Peter beforehand. He was a regular at the bookstore Stiles worked at when he wasn’t in class or grading papers for his TA job. Peter was much older than him, but Stiles wasn’t ashamed of his attraction to older men. And Peter definitely fit what Stiles was into. 

“I’m sure Anna was supposed to be the one to smash that.” Peter grinned. 

“No shit, Sherlock.” Stiles sighed, in defeat. Peter pushed off the doorframe and walked over. He offered a hand to pull Stiles up off his knees beside the mess. 

“I could help you escape Laura’s wrath.” He paused, and Stiles started to huff a relieved breath. “For a price.” Stiles’ brow furrowed, and Peter slipped his arms past Stiles’ waist to box him into the countertop. 

“What… what’s the price?” Stiles said, his face warming up at the feel of Peter’s breath against his face, and the strong lines of his arms bracketing him in. 

“A kiss.” 

“That’s kind of dub-con, blackmailing for a kiss.” Stiles mumbled, but licking his lips regardless. Peter laughed. 

“Not really. I know you watch me while I browse the shelves when you are pretending to be sorting books. And you know if you said no, I would walk away. Also, Laura is not actually going to kill you for ruining Anna’s cake, since she likes you practically as much, if not more than her actual brothers. Soft heart behind the tough exterior and all that.”

“I don’t want to say no.” Stiles replied, before he could over think it. Peter smirked, confidently. 

“I know.” Peter leaned in, and stopped barely before touching Stiles’ lips, and whatever tiny bit of resistance Stiles had snapped, and he closed the gap. He wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck to draw him in further, and kissed him. Peter responded to his hungry kiss immediately, pressing his body against Stiles’. His mouth was so warm, and the caress of his lips softer than Stiles would have imagined. Stiles opened his mouth with a moan, to let Peter taste him. They were both hot and bothered before Peter nipped his bottom lip and drew himself back. 

“Laura’s going to be in here for the cake any minute, and I would like to reserve the verbal lashing for making out with her surrogate son in her kitchen until another day.” 

“So is this going to be a recurring event?” Stiles grinned, straightening Peter’s shirt, teasingly. 

“I definitely hope so.” Peter planted a small kiss on Stiles’ lip before heading over to the fridge. 

“Now to face the music.” Stiles sighed, looking at the neglected cake mess on the floor. 

“Not quite yet.” Peter produced an exact replica of the pastel pink cake from the fridge, to Stiles’ surprise. “Cora almost always crushes the cake beforehand, so there’s always an extra.”

“You weren’t going to tell that to me before blackmailing for a kiss?” 

“And waste a perfectly good opportunity to see how eager you are for my kisses? I think not.” Stiles as tempted to punch Peter’s arm, but wouldn’t risk losing another cake. 

“Dick.” Stiles laughed. 

“Maybe later.” Peter winked, and slipped back out the door, presenting the cake to the party. Stiles smiled, and decided to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://tropequeen.tumblr.com)


End file.
